A typical binding operation utilizes multiple hoppers or packer boxes, each of which receives signatures from a supply. The hoppers deliver signatures to a binding line on which complete books of gathered signatures are carried to a location for further processing to complete the binding process.
Hopper loaders are typically used to deliver signatures to the hoppers. The advantages of automatically supplying signatures to the hoppers, as opposed to manual loading of the hoppers, are well known. The hopper loaders receive a log of signatures at one end, and through a series of conveyors, deliver a shingled stream of signatures to the hopper.
The signatures tend to cling together as a result of being formed into logs such that it is desirable to promote separation of the individual signatures from one another during handling. Signatures which cling together tend to cause mishandling as the signatures are transferred to the hopper and misfeeding as the signatures are transferred from the hopper onto a binding line.